Remember Me?
by marnariddle
Summary: Skye is a normal village girl, who dreams of becoming a guardian. This is HER story. OCxAuron
1. Her Beginning

Bast entered the room shyly, looking quickly at the midwife who was cleaning up. She looked up and silently put a finger to her mouth and pointed to the other room. Bast nodded and walked over to the curtain and slowly opened it. His wife and summoner was on the bed, her long light blue hair fanned over the pillow, sweat glistening on her pale skin, her eyes closed. He went over to her and kissed her forehead.

Her large dark purple eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. " Hey, sweetheart."

"Lei." he whispered and kissed her lips.

Lei laughed quitely. "Don't you want to see her?"

The guardian's eyes lit up and he nodded. Lei pointed over to the small bassinet and Bast went over to it. A tiny baby was asleep in it, their first child. She looked healthy, with smooth pale skin and rosey cheeks, but what stunned Bast was the child's hair. It was dark brown on the top then it faded to light blue. He smiled and gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms, she wriggled and yawned but didn't wake up.

Lei smiled affectionatley at Bast as he cradled the baby, his blue eyes shone brightly when the baby moved in his arms,then he walked over to Lei and gave her the baby. "What should we name her?" He whispered.

Lei looked at her sleeping daughter, none of the names they had talked about seemed to fit her, Lei touched her daughter's earth and sky hair.

"oh," Lei gasped, " How about ...Skye?"

Bast smiled at Lei. " Thats perfect."

The baby's eyes popped opened and she cooed at her parents.

Bast and Lei laughed. "She likes it too."


	2. Friends and Fightings

Skye!" The fourteen year old, rolled over, ignoring the voice that was pulling her from sleep. "Skye!" the voice sounded louder. she heard the curtains to her door being pulled back and her mother sighed.

Lei looked at her sleeping daughter and sighed again. " Skye, sweety, you have chores to do."

The two toned haired girl gave in and sat up. Lei smiled at her daughter. " Don't worry, you have a light load, you have to shake the mats out, hang up the laundry and get some water from the well."

Skye yawned and nodded. Lei ruffled Skye's hair. " Hurry up and get dressed or your breakfast will get cold."

Skye watched her mother go back out to the kitchen, she went over to her clothes trunk and picked her blue and red dress, she dressed quickly and brushed her long, brown and blue hair.

The main room in the house was half kitchen and half sitting room, her mother stood at the brick stove as her little brothers wrestled on the floor, and her father was busy sharpening his sword in the corner.

Bast looked up from his sharpening and smiled at her."Have a nice sleep honey?"

" I wish I could have slept longer." Skye sat down and nibbled on her toast.

Her brothers, Bon and Bane, looked at her. " If you went to bed earlier, you'd have more time."

Skye took her shoe off and tossed it at them, hitting Bane on the head. " I had a bad dream."

Lei gave Skye her shoe back. " What was it about, dear?"

Skye put her shoe back on. " Well...there was this bright white light, and then a big shadow started following me, I couldn't see and then I got really scared, that's when you woke me up."

Lei ran a hand through her hair. " Well a dream is a dream, honey, don't worry about it."

Skye nodded. " I guess."

She finished her breakfast and grabbed the water bucket. " How many do you need?"

" Just one for now." Lei said.

Skye marched quickly to the well, when she saw them, the resident idiots, Musu and Yui. They were playing a game of marbles next to the well, Musu seemed to be winning. Skye edged past them, only to have Yui grab the hem of her skirt.

She sighed. " What?"

Yui smiled at her. " Whatcha doin'?"

" Chores." Skye tugged her hem loose and and dipped the bucket into the well.

She grabbed the bucket with both hands and turned around, they had lost interest in their game and the boys had made a line in front of her, blocking her exit.

" What now?" She demanded.

" Your father was a real guardian right?" Yui asked.

Skye raised an eyebrow. " Yeah."

"Then he could teach us how to fight right?" Musu asked.

Skye looked at them. Musu was tall with shaggy blond and a thin frame, while Yui was short with curly brown hair and a medium build.

Skye shrugged. " Maybe, but you'd have to ask him."

Suddenly Yui dropped to his knees. " Please ask him."

Skye sighed and continued walking, Yui followed her on his knees. "Please?"

"No." Skye said.

" Please?" Yui begged.

" I said no." Skye sighed.

" I'll bake you a cake." Yui said.

" No."Skye started walking faster.

" You look really pretty today." Yui went faster too.

" NO!" Skye nearly shouted.

Everyone who was in the square was looking at them curiously, Skye carrying water, Yui on his knees and Musu walking behind them.

Skye blushed and started walking again. Yui and Musu followed her all the way home.

" Maybe." She said to Yui.

" Ah, thanks Skye!" He got off his knees.

Skye sighed again and went inside the house.

" What was that all about?" Lei asked.

" Nothing, just Musu and Yui, being idiots."Skye put the water by the stove.

" What, no Auron today too." Lei lifted the water and poured it in the pot on the stove.

Auron was like Musu and Yui's leader, he was the tallest with a lean build, with long black hair, that he usually kept in a ponytail. Skye hadn't noticed his absence.

Skye went over to the table and gathered the dishes. " Nope, he was gone."

" I heard from his father that he wants to become a warrior monk." Lei started chopping carrots.

Skye put the dishes in the wash tub. "Good for him."

Skye tried not to show her interest, but she was raging with curiosity, Auron had always wanted to become a guardian, she wondered what had changed.

She quickly finished her chores and went back into her room and grabbed her scythe. It was a very lovely weapon. it had a long wooden handle, in a swirling blue and red pattern, and the long curved blade gleamed silver in the light, and so sharp that it could cut a leaf in two with the lightest touch.Skye shouldered the weapon, grabbed her bag and headed out the door to her secret training place.

Skye had found her secret place by accident when a fiend had chased her and she had fallen through the bushes, it was a small meadow, just outside the village were the stream ran through it, and it was walled in by thick bushes and trees.

Skye was half way there when suddenly the forest around her went quite. She dropped her bag and got her weapon ready, when she heard someone screaming. She ran toward the sound and saw a young man running down the road with a chimera on his heels.

" Help me, please!" The boy screamed.

"Hold on." Skye ran forward and swung her scythe, the chimera jumped back barely avoiding the blade.

Skye took a couple of steps back and sized up the beast as it growled at her, the young man stood by her with his hands on his knees.

" Thank you, girl." the man said.

" Don't thank me yet, we haven't killed the thing." Skye didn't take her eyes off of the chimera.

The snake tail rose up and sent a thuder spell at them. Skye pushed the boy out of the way and took another swing at the beast, she got a solid hit.

The chimera charged at Skye and the boy blocked it with his staff and sent a water spell at it, the spell hit its mark, but the chimera didn't fall. It charged at Skye again and she countered it and got the beast on its head, then the boy send a fire spell at it. The fiend swayed a little, then Skye ran and swung at its back getting another hit, and the boy sent a powerful water spell at the chimera and its knees buckled and it disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies.

Skye fell back and landed on her butt and the boy fell onto his back. They sat there for a moment and cooled off.

" Thank you again." The boy said.

" Its no problem." Skye told him.

Skye looked at him. He looked to be a little older then her and he was tall with pale skin, short brown hair and bangs that fell into his eyes. he wore a blue and gray tunic with black pants and expensive looking brown travel boots. The staff in his hand looked like something from the temple.

" Whats your name traveler?" Skye asked.

The boy looked at her with large cobalt blue eyes. "Oh, how rude of me." he sat up and held his out to her. " My name is Braska."

* * *

Chapter two is up!! I hoped you liked it, REVIEW AND TELL ME!!


	3. Shocking Performance

Skye took his hand and he helped her stand up. Braska was tall and slim, his clothes were huge on him, and he stood with the stance of a noble. He bent down and picked up his staff and her scythe, which he nearly dropped.

"This is quite heavy." he remarked as he handed her the weapon.

Skye shouldered it with ease. " I'm trying to make my arms stronger with weights."

" Ah, of course." He gave her an easy smile.

Skye smiled back, she could tell he was a good man, his voice was pleasant and his smile infectious, suddenly he groaned and swayed heavily to the right, Skye dropped her scythe and grabbed on to his waist so he wouldn't fall over. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard his stomach roar.

"When was the last time you ate?" Skye looked up at him.

Braska blushed. " three days."

"I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet." Skye shook her head.

" Someone stole my travel money." He sighed.

Skye laughed. " You should back to my house, my mother was making lunch when I left."

" Your mother wouldn't mind an unexpected guest?" He asked.

" She always wants people to try the new recipes she makes." Skye let go of his waist and smiled up at him.

" I don't know." he said, when his stomach groaned louder.

" I'll take that as a yes." Skye shouldered her weapon and grabbed her bag.

" Um, alright then, lead the way." He leaned on his staff and started walking close by her.

" Did you come from the temple?" Skye asked.

"I'm training to become a priest." Braksa smiled.

" Which temple?" Skye looked up at him.

" Bevelle." He smiled again.

Skye whistled softly." Big city, why are you coming all the way out here?"

" I was sent to collect ether from the two villages here, as they make the best in all of Spira." He answered.

" Oh, yeah." Her mother helped make ether with the older woman of the village.

" And what were you doing, if I may ask?" Braksa looked at her.

" I'm training to become a guardian, I was just going to my practice place when you came running." Skye stood a tad bit taller as she told him.

" Oh my, a guardian, isn't that a bit dangerous?" He lifted an eyebrow.

" Thats what makes it fun." Skye smiled deviously at him.

He laughed. " Too each her own I suppose."

They rounded the corner and came in view of the village, when Skye looked up and saw Auron leaving the village. Auron was her age and the leader of Musu and Yui, he was almost as tall as Braska and nearly as handsome but there was a great contrast. Auron's hair was jet black and long, pulled into a ponytail, his skin was the color of toasted milk and he had lean muscle.

Skye looked straight ahead when his brown eyes stayed on her, they were slightly mischievous, but when they fell on Braska they narrowed and gauged the distance between Skye and him. They walked past each other and Skye held the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Skye looked away from Auron and smiled at Braska " My house is over here."

She lead him to the large hut and was about to open the red curtain door when they heard pots banging.

"Not in the house boys!" Lei yelled.

" We only wanted to keep it as a pet." Bon and Bane answered.

Skye and Braska looked at each other, Skye was afraid to open the curtain when more banging happened.

"Flan do not make good pets!" Lei yelled. " Thundaga!"

The curtain glowed and caught fire, it sizzled quickly and they saw Lei with her staff pointed at a mess of pyreflies. Bon and Bane were under the table looking at the glowing cloud. Skye blinked at her mother and sighed, Braska seemed speechless.

It took a moment for Lei to notice her daughter and new friend standing in the doorway, she blushed and smiled, trying to hide her staff behind her back. " Um, hello there, hehe."

Braska smiled at her and Skye shook her head. " Braska this is my mom, mom this is Braska."

Lei smiled grandly at him. " Its a pleasure, I hope you didn't mind that, um, shocking performance."

* * *

3rd chapter is up!!!!, COMMENT!!!!!!!!!


	4. Meetings and Decisions

Skye sighed and Braska could do nothing but look.

" Um, Braska, this is my mother, Lei, mom this is lord Braska." Skye said, looking at her mother warily.

Lei stepped forward and shook Braska's hand. "It's very nice to met you Braska."

Braska blushed and smiled shyly at her. " Likewise."

Lei smiled brightly at him and turned to Skye. " Where did you meet such a nice young man."

" He was being chased by a fiend and I was lucky enough to be standing around," Skye walked over to the table and sat down, patting the seat next to her for Braska, " And Braska hasn't eaten in awhile so I brought him back here."

" How come you haven't eaten?" Lei asked moving over to the stove.

" My travel money was stolen." Braska said taking the seat next to Skye.

" Oh! Thats horrible, you poor dear." Lei said, she turned and grabbed a bowl on a shelf above the stove and ladled some of the stew into it and put it in front of Braska. " Here, eat up."

Braska grabbed the spoon Lei had given him and scooped a spoonful in his mouth, he seemed like he was restraining himself as he ate more quickly and finished the bowl before Lei even sat down. Lei smiled at him and got him another bowl, getting herself and Skye a bowl as well.

"This is...the best stew...I've ever had." Braska said between bites.

Skye smiled at him again. " Hunger is the best spice."

" Oh come on, you, I make good food." Lei sat down on the opposite side of the table as Skye and Braska tucked into their bowls.

After a bit of eating Lei sat down her bowl and smiled at Braska. " So, what brings you to our little village?"

Braska swallowed. " Oh, I came here to learn about and bring back some ether, your village makes the best."

" Ah, yes, the elders here know a very strong recipe, I hadn't seen anything like it when I first started to make it myself." Lei smiled fondly at the memory of when she first made the heady brew.

" So, Mrs. Lei, why do you think makes the ether here so much more better then anywhere else?" Braska asked, setting his bowl down in front of him.

" Well, I think that many things make it more potent, the location we're in, the ingredients used, the way the elders prepare it." Lei smiled at Braska.

" So many things that make it more potent, are you sure?" Braska asked.

" I'm not an expert on ether making but the elders here...They always seem to take great care in it." Lei said.

Skye had never actually made ether herself, but she did agree with her mother that the elders seemed to always take great care when they made it. She got up and grabbed Braska and her mother's bowls and took them to the wash bucket, she went back for hers and Braska had moved closer to her mother as she was telling about when she first made ether.

" The smell of the freshly made ether is very heavy and strong, I almost past out, they encourage you not to breath the vapors of the just made stuff, and they were making it during the full moon, said it got more power from the moonlight, I didn't get to handle many of the ingredents, but the ones I did handle seemed of the freshest and highest quality." Lei got up and grabbed a water jug from a place on the shelf above the stove and she went over to a large pot and turned a spout on the side, a rush of blueish purple liquid came rushing out.

Skye grabbed some glasses and put them on the table as her mother poured the liquid into the glasses, she handed Braska one, and he just sat there and looked at the glass, Skye looked at Braska and laughed. " Never seen blueberry juice before?"

"Oh, yes, just never this strongly colored before." Braska took a sip and was hit with a strong Blueberry taste.

" We get fresh Blueberries from a farmer." Skye said, sitting down next to Braska.

" If we let it sit long enough it'll turn into wine." Lei said taking her seat.

Bast walked through the door carrying Bon under his left arm and Bane under the right, Auron, Yui, and Musu came behind him carrying large baskets, all the boys seemed to be looking toward Braska.

" Hello m' lady, I think these belong to you." Bast said, setting the boys down by their mother, both of them giving theid father a withering look.

Lei laughed "Why, thank you kind sir, I do believe they are mine, " Bon and Bane tried to crawl under the table, Lei turned to them, "As for you two, I think a punishment is in order later but for now I'd like you to meet our guest, boys this is Lord Braska, My Lord these two are my boys Bon and Bane and the man there is my husand Bast."

The boys bowed to Braksa and Bast held out his hand, which Braska shook. Auron cleared his throat and looked pointly at Skye, she rolled her eyes.

" And these gentleman over here Braska are Auron, Yui and Musu." Skye said ,waving her hand in their direction.

Each boy seemed to size Braska up as they each shook his hand, Auron looked at him through narrow eyes, like he was annoyed by Braska's presence and looked to squeeze his hand a little harder then the others, Skye didn't miss it when Braska flexed his hand after Auron's handshake.

Bast sat down next to his wife. " So, Lord Braska, what brings you to our village?"

Braska smiled at him. " I'm here to learn about and bring back the ether of this village, seeing as it makes the best."

" Aw, yes, the elders have a knack for it, do you know where you'll be staying at?" Bast asked.

"Um, no, I actually hadn't thought about it, you see, I was robbed of my travel money on my way here, actually, I won't be able to afford an inn." Braksa said dismally.

" Why don't you stay with us?" Skye offered.

Auron looked at her oddly, but her mother beamed. " I think that's a splendid idea."

* * *

So ends another chapter, I've had writer's block for so long, but i seem to be getting back intot he swing of things ^_^ ENJOY! and comment!


	5. Acting Childish

"Hey Skye, where do these baskets go?" Yui asked, nudgeing the one by his foot.

Skye got up and headed toward the door. " They go out to the shed."

The boys gathered the baskets and started out the door while Lei and Bast continued to talk to Braska.

She walked over to the shed and opened it for the boys, when they put the baskets down, Auron hung back while the other too went inside again.

Auron walked over to the side of the shed and Skye followed, he leaned his back on it.

"So, where did you find this one at?" Auron turned his head toward her.

Skye leaned against the shed too. " I didn't, he was being attack by a Chimera and I ran and helped."

Auron snorted. "You beat a Chimera? Now that musta been something to see."

Skye blushed, his nerve! " Braska helped me only a little, for your information, HE'S very powerful, we had that thing turning into Pyreflies in a minute flat."

Auron snorted again. " So why is he here? He seems outta place here in the boonies."

Skye started tracing circles in the dirt with her foot. " Said he wanted to learn about the Ether we make, he wants to become a monk."

"Hmmm, he seems rich enough to be able to bribe his way into the monks." Auron bent down and picked up a long piece of grass and stuck it between his teeth.

" Um, maybe he actually wants to be a monk by hard work, not everyone from the city is a putz." Skye continued making circles.

He made a non commental grunt and shrugged, Skye was wondering why he was being so suspious about Braska, yeah they had met some monks before who were not the greatest people in the world but Braska seemed different he had a caring look in those big blue eyes and Skye felt like she could trust him.

Skye looked over at Auron. " So is it true that you don't want to be a guardian anymore?"

Auron looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. " Who told you that?"

" Mom, she heard it." Skye folded her arms over her chest.

" I thought about it, not sure what I want right now." Auron shrugged and lifted his arms above his head and rested them behind his head on the shed.

"Well, thats not like you, usually you decide and stick with it." Skye mimicked his posture.

He glanced over at her and gave her elbow a shove with his. " Don't stand like that, its not lady like."

Skye shoved his elbow back. " How do you know its not lady like, huh? Do wear skirts and weave now?"

"Ha, you only wish cuz you know I weave better then you do." He said smugly.

" In your dreams! You couldn't weave if your life depended on it." Skye resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

" Good thing it depends more on my sword then a well weaved shirt, though yours probably depends more on the shirt." He pushed off the wall and started toward the house a smug smile in place.

Skye crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.


End file.
